The invention relates to medicine and can be used for treating oncological disorders.
The invention conceptually closest to this one is the xe2x80x98Method of treating patientsxe2x80x99 IPC6 A61B5/04 set out in UZ patent #5636 (application IHDP 9800073.1 of Feb. 3, 1998) published in 1999, that consists of a series of sessions of noncontact treatment and diagnosis of the entire organism, with the patient exposed to infrared (IR) radiation at a wavelength corresponding to that of the body""s intrinsic infrared radiation and at a power no less than 5 W, for a number of sessions with a total duration no less than 30 minutes, and the diagnosis consisting of a clinical examination and electroacupuncture diagnosis according to Voll (EAV).
The method described stimulates and activates the natural metabolic processes in the body, thereby raising the immune status and having an overall therapeutic effect on it. The shortcoming of the method is that it cannot be used to treat oncological disorders. The aim of the present invention is to create an effective method of treating oncological disorders, that involves exposing the patient to infrared radiation. To achieve the aim, the method of treating patients that includes exposing the body to infrared radiation with a wavelength corresponding to the body""s intrinsic infrared radiation involves exposing the patient to two kinds of infrared radiation, first to pulse infrared radiation with a wavelength of 16 to 16.25 micron that consists of two short powerful pulses with an intensity up to 320 W/cm2, lasting 10-12 microseconds each, and following each other, and then to infrared radiation with a wavelength corresponding to the body""s intrinsic infrared radiation. The exposure to pulse infrared radiation is first done generally, then topically. The exposure to infrared radiation with a wavelength corresponding to the body""s intrinsic infrared radiation is also first done generally, then topically. The sites to be exposed topically to infrared radiation are determined by means of EAV. The number of sessions and the length of exposure to pulse infrared radiation and the number of sessions and the length of exposure to radiation with a wavelength corresponding to the body""s intrinsic infrared radiation are determined by means of EAV.
Pulse infrared radiation can be generated by a special RC lamp coated with a special ceramic material. The ceramic material capable of emitting such pulse infrared radiation with a wavelength of 16 to 16.25 micron is disclosed in UZ patent #5224 (application IHDP 9700645.1 of Jul. 25, 1997) and contains the following ingredients, wt %:
RC-line emittersxe2x80x94RC lamps coated with a special ceramic materialxe2x80x94are used both topically and generally. The general RC emitter is intended to irradiate the whole surface of the patient""s body, whereas the topical RC emitter, to irradiate organs or their parts affected by cancer.
The principle of treating cancerous growths in the patient""s body with pulse infrared radiation with a wavelength of 16 to 16.25 micron, that consists of two short powerful pulses is as follows:
According to modern knowledge of the mechanism of developing cancer, free radicals are thought to play a crucial role, in view of their importance to the major cell components.
A free radical is an atom or molecule that has an unpaired electron in the outer orbital. It is very chemically active and tends to extract from its surroundings another electron capable of recombination in order to create a stable electron pair. The molecules involved in the process in turn become active, since now they have an uncoupled, highly active electron.
The presence of such electrons is a precondition to a chain reaction. In the absence of a biological compound that can quickly eliminate free radicals, or in the presence of radicals with high activation energy, the damage to the cell becomes permanent. In norm, free radicals are produced in small amounts in the course of some physiological processes.
An important consideration is that the activation energy of radicals is extremely high and, as a result, the growth of cancerous cells becomes uncontrollable. In this case it becomes imperative to find a way of intervening in the process in order to eliminate the free radicals.
In a cancerous cell the charge of the active part responsible for cell growth and the re-combination of the radical after it has performed its functions is divided, which makes it difficult or impossible to eliminate free radicals by means of antioxidants. For this same reason the activation energy of such radicals is also much higher than that of normal ones.
The RC lamp is a universal eliminator of free radicals that have high activation energy.
The mechanism of action of the pulse infrared radiation generated on switching the RC lamp on is to localize the charge to the active point, thereby raising the reactive capacity of the radical to be eliminated, and then to make it enter into the reaction of elimination.
The pulse radiation generated on switching the RC lamp on is made up of two short powerful pulses with an intensity of up to 320 W/cm2, lasting 10 to 12 microseconds each, and following each other. Each pulse is generated in its own waveband and, accordingly, has its intrinsic quantum energy. The first localizes the divided radical charge, and the second makes it disappear through recombination in resonance.
The treatment of patients is carried out in the following manner:
First, an overall diagnosis of the patient is conducted, which includes a routine examination and EAV, which consists of measuring the biophysical properties of the body""s reflexogenic points, that is, the electrical conductivity of the points by means of EAV using, e.g., a device EAV DIAGNOST-1 made in Germany.
Points are determined that have a potential lower than the xe2x80x98norm corridorxe2x80x99 by EAV and the pathology pinned down. On the basis of the diagnosis results, optimal sites are determined for exposure to infrared radiation.
Next the patient is exposed to the RC emitter, first generally, then topically, with the effect on the malignancies exerted by the pulse radiation with a wavelength of 16 to 16.25 micron, that consists of two short powerful pulses following each other. The general RC emitter is intended to irradiate the whole surface of the patient""s body; it is placed 80-100 centimetres (cm) above the couch and runs its entire length. For treatment, the patient lies down in a prone position, receives the prescribed dose of radiation, then turns over and receives another dose. The duration of a session depends on the patient""s status and is selected on an individual basis by means of EAV, the minimum being 30 seconds in the prone position and 30 seconds in the supine position, and the maximum, 5 minutes in either position (a total of 10 minutes per session). The maximal number of exposures to the general emitter per day is twice (in the morning and evening).
The topical RC emitter is intended to directly irradiate the organs or their parts affected by cancer. The emitter is placed at a distance of 20 to 30 centimetres from the surface of the patient""s body and its position relative to the affected region is changed 3 to 5 times during the session so that it is irradiated at different angles and on different sides. The posture taken up by the patient depends on the region affected. The duration of the session depends on the patient""s status and is determined by means of EAV, the minimum being 1 to 3 minutes for the region affected (20 to 35 seconds in each projection), and the maximum, 20 minutes.
This is followed by the patient being exposed to a KD-4 emitter, first generally, and then, if necessary, topically.
The KD-4 emitter generates continuous infrared radiation whose wavelength corresponds to the wavelength of the body""s intrinsic radiation and occupies the range of 9 to 10 micron; it is intended to normalize metabolism (that is, to normalize the rates of biochemical reactions) by irradiating the surface of the patient""s body.
The general KD-4 emitter is placed 80 to 100 centimetres above the surface of the couch and runs its entire length. Treatment is done by the patient lying down in a prone or supine position (it does not matter which). The duration of a session depends on the patient""s status and is selected on an individual basis by means of EAV, the minimum being 3 minutes, and the maximum 15 minutes. The maximal number of exposures to the general KD-4 emitter is twice a day (in the morning and evening). The topical KD-4 emitter is intended to normalize the immune status.
The sites receptive to the radiation from the emitter are the head (in the parietal and occipital regions) and the regions of the 7th cervical vertebra, the heels, and the upper thorax (the thymusxe2x80x94mainly in children). The sensitivity of the sites and the duration of exposure to the emitter are determined by means of EAV, the minimal length of exposure being 30 seconds, the maximal length 15 minutes, and the maximum number of sessions per day, three times.
The duration of exposure to the emitters is determined by testing by means of electroacupuncture and depends on the patient""s status and the initial status of the affected organ or its part.
The whole procedure is as follows: first the biologically active point (BAT) potential is measured at the control point on the meridian of vasoparenchymatous epithelial degeneration (VPED) or the point reflecting the function of the affected organ or its part, next the emitter is placed near the affected region, after which the value reflecting the activity of processes at the point begins to approach the norm and, after reaching a plateau at a certain level, falls off again. Exposure to the emitter is stopped as the reading begins to fall below the norm. After the treatment is concluded, a final diagnosis is made.
Treatment can be conducted for both in- and outpatients, or a patient can come for treatment when a session is due.
Contraindications: alcohol intake, as well as the infriction of alcohol and alcohol-based compound, 14 days before, during, and 14 days after, treatment. There are no other contraindications.
The course of treatment consists of 6 to 60 sessions. 35 people have been treated by the above method, and all the results have been favorable.